Sparks Fly
by BabeItAintNoThing
Summary: Standing up to his bully didn't turn out as planned for Kurt. Karofsky had kissed him and then placed a death threat over his head. He believe's he has nothing to live for. That is, until Blaine comes by. Klaine. Set in Never Been Kissed.


**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

_Drop everthing now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain,_

_'Cause I see,_

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile._

* * *

To say Kurt was having a bad day would be an understatement. Karofsky had planted an unexpecteded one on him, then threatened to kill him if he told anyone, and the worse thing was that no one in glee club actually noticed his down attitude. No one really cared. Like Blaine said. _'Hey, if your gay, your life's gonna suck. Sorry, there's nothing we can do about it.'_ Kurt had no one to turn to. His friends didn't notice anything was wrong, and if he told an adult, his life would be over. Literally. After making sure all the jocks had left for practice, he snuck out of the front door and ran to his black Navigator, parked in the middleof the deserted school carpark. Once inside, Kurt sighed in relief. _No one can hurt you now. Your inside and safe._ The words inside his head didn't help in the slightest. Kurt was scared as hell, and that dented his mood, dropping it down to feeling hopeless. All he wanted to do was crash on the steering wheel, and forget everything, to wake up and hopefully find that it was all a dream. He sighed deeply and started his car. It roared to life within seconds. Kurt pulled out of the carpark and drove drowsily. His navigator rumbled loudly as he drove, eventually spluttering and stopping, in the middle of the street, refusing to move another inch. Kurt groaned loudly in surrender and punched the steering wheel, hot tears forming in the corner of his glasz eyes. After attempting to start his car up again, Kurt put his head in his hands. _Even my freakin' car hates me._ He climbing out of his dead car, and kicked the tire in frustration. The clouds outside of rumbled and crashed before letting out a fresh shower of rain, drenching Kurt in the process. _And now freakin' Mother Nature hates me too! Anyone else wanna hate me?! _He couldn't come around to care about his hair or clothes. He just sighed, warm tears flowing down his pale cheeks, and sat himself on the wet and dirty curb by his car. Kurt didn't know how long he sat there, crying into his hands. He didn't care that he had homework. He didn't care that he had a test the next day. He didn't care that he was probably late for dinner. He just didn't care anymore. No one else cared, so why should he? His life would just continue being miserable, and Karofsky and the football team would just continue tormenting him, and he'll be forever alone for the rest of his already miserable life. They had already won. There wasn't anything worth fighting for anymore. Kurt didn't know what to do anymore. The rain suddenly stopped, disturbing Kurt from his thoughts. He looked around. It was raining everywhere else. Except for on him. Kurt looked up.

"Hey,"

A dark figure, clad in a navy blazer and grey slacks stood in fornt of him, holding out an umbrella over Kurt, blocking out the heavy pelts. Kurt stared at the figure, his face stiff from all his dried up tears he had cried up before.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered softly. Blaine jerked his head slightly and sat himself on the curb next to Kurt, still holding the umbrella over him. The two sat there together in the rain, no one saying a word. It was comfortable silence, Kurt decided. Blaine's presence was enough to calm Kurt down immensely. Kurt fiddled and stared at his hands, Blaine had his eyes closed, his face showing he was deep in thought.

"He kissed me." Kurt said eventually, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Blaine turned his head slightly to look at Kurt.

"He stole my first kiss." A fresh wave of tears overcame him, and Kurt was up to the stage where he didn't care that he was being a baby and crying in front of Blaine.

"If you didn't want him to kiss you, then it wasn't your first kiss." Blaine said simply.

Kurt brushed away his tears. "I've always imagined my first kiss to be romantic, with someone who was openly out and proud, definitely not in a locker room with a closet gay…" Kurt sighed.

"You mean like this?"

Blaine put down the umbrella, the cold rain pelting on them, as he gently cupped Kurt's tear stained face and kissed him softy. His lips were soft and tasted of rain and hopelessness. Kurt smiled into the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine's padded shoulders. Slowly, Blaine broke away. Kurt looked into his warm brownsees and smiled.

"Exactly like that…"

Blaine smiled back, making Kurt's heart flutter madly. He lost himself in Blaine's warmth, forgetting about the terrible day's events. His whole body warmed up.

"I'll walk you home."

* * *

_'Cause I see,_

_Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile._

* * *

**This is what you get when you have Taylor Swift on shuffle the whole day :) I really recommend you listen to this song if you haven't :) I kinda used this in the wrong context… it's actually a happy song :/ whoopsss**

**Worry you shall not! I have another one-shot, again inspired by Taylor Swift, about Burt and his growing baby Kurt :) It'll come out soon ;)**

**3rd chapter of Angel Boy is going through my Beta and will hopefully be done by tomorrow morning at the latest :)**


End file.
